Tasting Blood, Chapter Two
by Saerlaith Cainnech
Summary: Jake and Taylor have a plan up their sleeves to split the power couple...    *Note: Some of the formatting got messed up when it uploaded, so it might look a little funny. I'll have that fixed for chapter three, I promise!


_Title: Tasting Blood_

_Author nerdyandromeda_

_Characters: Blaine, Kurt, David, Wes, Jake, Taylor_

_Rated: 15 and Up_

_Warning: Boykissing, suggestive material_

_Synopsis: Blaine and Kurt pick a duet for the Couples' Ball. Things are great, but gradually, tempers rise…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Dalton, Rocky Horror, any of the other songs in this fic, or any of the characters…well, except Jake and Taylor. They are mine :D (Note: No last names are used)_

_**Author's note: This is my first fic, but hopefully it won't be my last. I'm looking for a beta, so if you like my fic, send me a message and let me know if you're interested! Also, don't just add me for the sake of it. I choose my friends wisely :D Feel free to comment!**_

_Chapter Two_

_David and Wes were trying-and failing-to keep their chuckling to a minimum when Blaine and Kurt entered the Warbler's room, talking and laughing. As they passed, Wes leaned over and sang, "Creature of the night…" quietly, so only Blaine, Kurt, and David could hear. Kurt shot a glare at Wes and was about to tell him off when Blaine pulled Kurt to a chair, blushing._

"_Ok, guys, calm down," their director, Mr. Morris said. "First off, I want to thank Wes and David for taking over for me yesterday when I was gone. Now, I understand that we need to hear a song choice for our second and last duet pair, Jake and Taylor. Boys, are you ready?"_

_Taylor stood up, "Yes, sir. Jake and I are going to sing "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat." _

"_Great choice, guys. Now, let's run through our other three songs a few times, say, two times each for the rest of practice. Positions!"_

_After a grueling practice, everyone started packing things away to leave. "Wait, guys, I have one more announcement," Mr. Morris declared, motioning for everyone to sit down. "The faculty and the Dean have agreed that since you all work so hard at the Ball every year, that this year there will be a change in plans. This year, we're going to have a competition. Our two duet partners will sing their songs at the Ball. But, after the Warblers perform, the audience will vote for the best duet. The winning pair will receive, each, two extra hours added to curfew for the month of March. Ok, now you can go."_

_The boys clapped and cheered, discussing who they think will win. Kurt and Blaine walked out, talking excitedly about the extra time they could spend together if they won. Jake and Taylor walked back to their shared dorm room. "It's so not fair!" Jake cried, tossing his bag onto the floor and flopping on his bed. "Everyone knows that those two _are going to win. They'll get the extra hours, and spend all their time together. Think of how much more partying I could do in two extra hours!"

Taylor rolled his eyes. "And by partying, you mean getting drunk and shamelessly flirting with every guy who catches your fancy?"

"Yes! And you, my friend, think of how much more time you can spend with Jenny…"

Taylor sighed, "I would love to be able to spend more time with her, but we can't do anything other than just compete."

Jake sat upright with a jerk. "I got it! We can increase our chances of winning by splitting up the Dalton Academy lovebirds."

"We can't do anything to the Ball this year, after what happened with Ethan and Benny last year."

"I know that, Tay. I'm saying we could take the dream team down from the inside."

Taylor sat up, intrigued. "Go on…."

"Ok, so what I was thinking was that we could find some way to get them into a fight so they won't sing together. Now, nothing actually has to happen…Blaine just has to _think _something happened. I could ask Kurt to help me practice our duet, alone. They are still denying that they are together, so no one would think anything of it. You can have Blaine tutor you in something so he's distracted. I'll text you a signal, and when you get it, you take Blaine to the choir room. Something will happen, I haven't decided what yet, and they will get into a huge fight and "break up"! It's perfect!"

"How do you know that Kurt will fall for this? He's pretty stuck to Blaine."

"The way to his heart-and head-is through music. And besides, you of all people know that I've been able to get any boy that I want since the eighth grade. It'll work, trust me. We can take action later on today, since today is a half day, so classes are already over." They high fived and started planning.

"Hey, Kurt, wait up!" Jake called, chasing after the boy. Kurt stopped in the hallway and waved.

"Hey, Jake, what's up?"

"I was wondering, you and Blaine pretty much have your song down. Could you help me with mine? I'm doing Jason Mraz' lines, and I'm having a hard time getting them. Since Taylor is getting tutoring, I thought, since you're so good and all, that you could help," he said, looking down at his feet when he complimented Kurt. Kurt turned pink.

"Yeah, sure, I guess. Let me tell Blaine…" he started to walk off, but Jake grabbed his bag strap.

"We don't' have time I have an appointment at four, which only leaves me an hour and a half to practice. It won't take that long, come on." He walked to the choir room with Kurt in tow.

When they got to the choir room, Kurt walked over and dropped his bag onto the floor next to a chair and sat down. He looked up to see Jake closing the door, but he left it open just a crack. "Hey, why aren't you closing it all the way? We don't want to be too loud and bother anyone."

Jake looked over and shrugged, "It gets kind of stuffy in here, so I want to be able to have air circulating. And besides, we're singing "Lucky". It doesn't get that loud." He gave Kurt is best smile and motioned for him to stand next to the piano, going to the instrument closet to get a guitar.

"You play?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons we picked the song. I like playing guitar," he said sheepishly. Kurt looked impressed. _Just the reaction I wanted…_Jake thought with a smirk. "Hey, can I ask you something?" _Now I find out if the plan will work._

Kurt looked up, "Sure, what's up?"

"I was wondering what's up with you and Blaine. You two seem…close."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Jake, who decided to be a little more forward than Taylor, raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? No one leaves for a couple hours and then comes back giggling randomly. Something's going on."

"Nothing is going on with us. Seriously!" Kurt cried as Jake rolled his eyes. In all reality, Kurt didn't know exactly what was going on with them. They've been out a few times, and had a few great make out sessions, but other than that, neither of them had said anything about being serious. "Anyway, why would you ask?"

"Just curious. You don't think Blaine would get jealous if he saw us practicing together?"

"Nothing's going on, so he really doesn't need to get jealous about me practicing with anyone."

"Ok, just checking. Ready to start?"

While Jake was distracting Kurt in the choir room, Taylor had Blaine in the library studying History. "Ok, so, Marie Antoinette did _what _at to get the towns people angry at her? Ugh, this is so confusing!" He said, putting his head on the table. He was actually pretty good at History, but he needed a way to distract Blaine, and Blaine loved to tutor people.

"Hey, why don't we take a break. You've been going on stop at this, and you need to rest your brain." Blaine laughed, closing his History book.

Taylor sighed and closed his. "Thank heavens. So, you and Kurt. What is exactly going on there?"

Blaine looked kind of taken aback by the question, "Um, well, I don't really know."

Taylor's part of the plan was not only to distract Blaine, but to also plant small seeds of doubt into he head. Since they were denying being together, it shouldn't be that hard. "Well, I mean, you too look cozy, but you say you're not together. Aren't you worried that Kurt might take an interest in someone else. I mean, everyone and their brother knows that you two have, um, been together…" he said, looking down and blushing.

"How would you know that?" Blaine said, shocked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to miss a couple of hickies on Kurt, since he's so light skinned, dude."

Blaine turned a shade of red that would rival Snow White's lips. "Oh."

"Yeah. So, if that's it, and I'm not trying to pry, honestly, then don't you think Kurt would look for someone who might want everyone to know that they are together?"

Blaine swallowed, taking this in. He and Kurt had been out on a few dates, and they had made out after a couple of them. Then there was that party…but he couldn't think about that night without blushing. "We're not together. I really don't know what's going on with us."

Suddenly, Taylor's phone vibrated on the table, and he grabbed it and opened the text message.

_K is taking the bait. How's everything with B? - Jake_

He typed back a quick reply: _Smooth sailing. Waiting for the signal. - Taylor_

He got a reply back fairly quickly. _Almost ready. Go ahead and start walking -Jake_

Taylor smiled. Everything was almost ready. "Ok, I think we've done enough for the day. Want to go hang out for a bit?"

Blaine looked at his watch, "Well, I was supposed to meet Kurt, but he hasn't replied to my messages, so sure." Blaine checked his phone again, just in case he missed a message.

"Ok, let's go. I need to stop by the choir room first, though, I think I left something in there." They gathered their books and left for the choir room.

"Ok, that was great. I'm still having a hard time with the second verse, so can we run through it once more?" Jake asked, shuffling his sheet music.

"Sure. You know, you're lucky I like this song, or I would be getting sick of it." Kurt smirked and shuffled his sheet music as well. _He's actually not that bad looking, _Jake thought. Kurt's usually fair face was a little flushed from singing and choreography, and it gave him a sort of glow. His eyes had that spark that usually happened when he was singing.

"Ok, from the top." Jake said, strumming the first notes on the guitar. He began singing.

_Do you hear me? I'm talkin' to you._

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky._

_Oh, my, baby I'm tryin…_

Kurt stared at him. He could never get tired of hearing Jake's soft, beachy voice. _Wait, stop that! _Kurt thought to himself, _You like Blaine! But, Blaine's never said anything about actually liking me back. I don't even know if he actually like me likes me, or if he just likes making out. _Kurt shook his head, almost missing his cue. His soft, countertenor voice meshed well with the song, and picked up his part.

_Boy, I hear you, in my dreams,_

_I feel you whisper, across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard._

They picked up the chorus, and Jake smiled at Kurt in a way that made Kurt's heart flutter.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, _

_Lucky to have been where I have been,_

_Lucky to be coming home again._

_Oh, oh oh…_

Kurt started the round off, and smiled back. _There's nothing wrong with flirting just a little. Blaine and I aren't actually together._

_They don't know how long it takes_

_(They don't know how long it takes)_

They sang together, and Jake got up and started to play guitar while circling around Kurt, obviously flirting.

_Waiting for a love like this._

Kurt started the round off again, backing up just a little and spun around in place, deciding to flirt back.

_Every time we say goodbye_

_(Every time we say goodbye)_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you, I promise you, _

_I wi-i-ill_

Jake adlibbed an "Ah, ah ah!" at that part and made Kurt laugh, so he had to regain composure quickly and start singing with Jake again.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again._

_Lucky we're in love in every way,_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday._

Jake slowly walked back over to the piano bench and sat down, looking up at Kurt with a small smile and sang softly, with Kurt echoing his lines.

_And so I'm sailing, through the sea,_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You hear the music fill the air,_

_I put a flower in your hair_

Kurt ran a hand through is bangs, fixing his hair without realizing he did it.

_Though the breezes, through the trees_

_Move so pretty, you're all I see,_

_As the world keeps spinnin' round,_

_You hold me right here, right now._

Kurt sat on the bench next to Jake, looking his face, then he looked down quickly._ I think Jake likes me…_he thought as he started the chorus again. Jake started singing along with him, thinking, _Okay, Jake, get ready for the big moment. _Looking into Kurt's eyes, Jake couldn't help but feel an urge to kiss him then, but he had to wait till the right moment…

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, _

_Lucky to have been where I have been,_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way,_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,_

_Lucky to be coming home some day._

_Oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh, oh…_

After the last 'oh', Jake reached over and took Kurt's chin in his hand gently. Kurt knew what was about to happen, but he wasn't sure how he felt about it. "I don't know, Jake…"

"Hey, it's ok. If you don't want to, we don't have to…"

"But, the thing is, I do…" Kurt said softly and tilted his head so that Jake's lips met his.

"Hey, Blaine, it's in here, just come in and wait-"

"What the hell?" Blaine yelled, just as he walked in and saw Kurt kissing Jake.

Kurt opened his eyes and jumped up with a shout. "Blaine! Wait, you don't-"

"Screw this! Sorry, Taylor, I can't stay here." Blaine yelled, stomping out of the room.

"Blaine, wait! Stop, I can explain!" Kurt started to get up, but Jake grabbed his elbow. "Let go, Jake!" Kurt yelled, jerking his arm away from Jake's grip.

"Blaine!" he shouted, running after Blaine and grabbing his arm. "Stop, look at me. Let me explain. I was just-"

"Just what, Kurt? Just what? Just kissing a random guy because you felt like it?"

"No, he asked me to practice is song with him, because he said Taylor was gone, and-"

"At least you're honest about that, since Taylor was with me!"

Kurt stumbled back in shock. "You…you…hypocrite! You're yelling at me for kissing Jake, and you were the one who was off with Taylor, "tutoring"?"

"Yes, we were tutoring. What were you practicing with Jake, Kurt? Huh? Forget this." Blained turned and walked off in the opposite direction, toward his room.

"Fine, whatever, I don't care." Kurt shouted after him, trying to keep his voice from breaking. He turned on his heel and sped off toward is room, wiping the tears out of his eyes so he could see.

Jake and Taylor watched from the door of the choir room, smirking at each other. "Part one, complete." Jake said, picking up his guitar and handing Taylor his sheet music. "Let's go."


End file.
